Dress Standards
Introduction It's true that clothes don't make the person, but they do impact perception in the workplace. Not all manners of dress are appropriate for every situation, and a savvy team will choose a style that inspires confidence from the sponsor. Use this article as a rough guide, but remember: '''it's better to be overdressed than underdressed. '''When my group met our sponsor for the first time, we dressed in slacks and polo shirts, only to discover an office full of short-sleeve button-downs and khaki shorts. We were slightly overdressed, but didn't look out of place. Once you are settled in at your new work place or have established a rapport with your project sponsor, it is okay to start adjusting your wardrobe to reflect what your colleagues are wearing. You do not want to be the most overdressed in the office, but you also do not want to be the most casual. This will help you fit in better in your new environment. Business Informal (or Traditional) Business Informal is the most traditional style of business attire in the US. This is your wardrobe for interviews, important meetings, or making first impressions in the business world. * Masculine ** Suit in a conservative color (gray or blue - black is a bit too formal) ** Button-up shirts in a neutral color (soft blues, pinks, whites, etc) ** Dress shoes, socks, and belt (match sock and belt color!) ** Non-gaudy accessories (simple watches, ties, etc) * Feminine ** Skirt suit or pantsuit in a conservative color (gray or blue), or a professional blouse ** Skirts or dresses to the knee ** Professional, sensible shoes (make sure you can walk in them and are closed-toe) ** Skin colored nylons or dark tights are appropriate if wearing a skirt ** Non-gaudy accessories (simple jewelry, watches) Try to use simple solid color combinations - look sharp, not flashy. Avoid perfumes and colognes, or only use them lightly. These can be irritating for those you share a space with, and very distracting. Business Casual Business Casual is a great way to look professional without feeling like a Wall Street banker or Secret Service agent. This is likely how you will dress on the average day in the office. It's a broad category that allows freedom in clothing choice and is a common style of dress in offices across the country. * Khakis, chinos, or dark cotton pants (ironed) * Skirts or dresses to the knee * Blazers in a professional solid color * Long-sleeve button-down shirts, polo shirts, or blouses, tie optional * Dress shoes, socks, and belt (again, match sock and belt color) * Sweaters (fine-knit cardigans, heavier knits are okay in the winter) * For the most part: NO JEANS! Many modern offices are okay with jeans, but observe your colleague's dress before going in this direction. If you can get away with jeans, they should be made with a good quality, dark denim, in good repair. Depending on the workplace, shirts may be worn tucked or untucked. Polo shirts are also appropriate, but are too casual for an interview or high-profile meeting. Additional Tips: * Pay attention to your office/company safety requirements. Depending on the environment, you may need to consider how safe you will be with the outfit you came to work in. * Pay attention to hygiene. Keep body odor in check. If body hair can be seen, keep it neat, or clean-shaven. * Outerwear should complement your outfit, reflect the level of dress required, and should be in good repair * Your clothes should fit properly. You do not want your suit to be too big or too tight. It may be worth it to spend some money on a good suit or get it tailored for special occasions. * Solid colors are your best friend in the business world. * Offices tend to be REALLY chilly: dress in layers, especially in the winter so you do not freeze at your desk after taking off your outerwear * Have a few sets of key outfit staples (pants, skirts, tops, etc.) to rotate throughout the week to avoid doing laundry constantly * Avoid large flashy logos Category:Life Tips Category:ME 416 Help